


Hot, Steamy Revenge

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Breastfeeding, Leashes, Love Bites, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rape Roleplay, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: After leaving their husbands at the mercy of their children, they decide some discipline is in order.
Relationships: Athena/Hootenannys, Felicity/Miguel, King Nacho/Lady Catterly, Mayor Snowball/Mayor Wags, Timmy The Kraken/Rudy, Yana/Prince Frostwinkle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hot, Steamy Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts), [Dank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank/gifts).



Karma's a bitch and traitors should always get their comeuppance.

That's what Felicity learned the hard way. After she and her fellow wives betrayed their husbands to leave them at the tickling mercy of their children, she didn't think he would follow through with the threat of revenge. Yet, after Miguel had the quadruplets were moved to twins' room, here she was, her arms and legs strapped to the bedposts, a ball gag in her mouth and a magic-negating collar to prevent her using her powers. She pathetically squirmed in a futile attempt to escape as her husband sat on the bed with a predatory grin on his face.

"You thought those were just empty threats, didn't you?" He growled, clutching her thigh. "Well, let's see who's laughing after I'm done with you."

With that, his hand ran up her thigh all the way to her vulva. Felicity let out a muffled moan as Miguel rubbed his fingers on and around her entrance. He upped the ante by leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and biting it to where it started to hurt, but it's what she deserves. The cat nearly choked and teared up slightly when the dog firmly pinched her clit. She knew what she was in for.

* * *

Catterly wasn't faring any better than Felicity. She was on her knees with her hands tied to the bed's head and a leash around her neck, anticipating what Nacho was going to do to her. She got her answer when her husband two vibrators deep into her, one for her pussy and one for her rectum before turning them on the lowest setting via a remote. But still, that sent waves of pleasure throughout out her body as her arms could barely keep her up.

"Don't worry, honey." Nacho whispered, nibbling and tugging on her ear a bit. "It only gets worse."

"Wait, what do you mEEEEE-" She asked before squealing

As soon as he finished that sentence, he turned up the intensity of the vibrators. She gasped and clutched the bed sheets, her toes curling and popping and all her pelvic muscles clenching in an effort to squeeze the toys out. All this happened while he sat back, watching her suffer and writhe with a cruel grin on his face as he kept a firm grip on her leash.

* * *

"I sure hope the kids aren't hearing this." Wags said to himself as he pounded his wife's asshole with all his might.

Snowball, meanwhile, had her teeth sunk into a pillow with how hard he was pounding her in an effort to muffle her screams. She squeaked at the occasional slaps to the butt cheeks he'd inflict on her. She bit her lip as he groped and squeezed her breasts, causing milk to leak out and soak his paws

"Wags, I-I-I'm sorry, okay!?" She moaned out.

"Words an only do so much, bitch." He growled menacingly, licking his hands free of breast milk. "Right now, the only way you can make it up to me is by being my toy!"

With that, Wags plunged his dick as deep into her rectum as he could, to the point his knot was popping in and out of her. He was hellbent on making her pay for her betrayal earlier, so he was going to absolutely break her. Snowball had rarely seen this side of him and it both aroused and terrified her to no end every time. She'd make a promise to never double-cross him ever again, but right now she had being his plaything to deal with.

* * *

Timmy grinned evilly as he forced his cock into Rudy's mouth and down his throat. The latter had his hands tied behind his back tears rolling down his cheeks as he bucked into his mouth. The kraken clutched the rat's ears and forced him to bob his head back forth, making sure that every inch of his member was coated in saliva.

"This'll teach you good." Timmy hissed. "Don; you miss a single drop."

Soon enough, his cock started to pulsate and twitch. Pushing Rudy's head down, Timmy blew his thick load into his mouth. With no other choice, Rudy gulped down the spunk. Sure, he had given him blowjobs before, but this was different. He was being punished; disciplined. He was a bad little rat and he couldn't have that, could he? Soon, all of the cum had been swallowed as the kraken yanked his dick out of the rat's mouth.

"Down." Timmy commanded.

Rudy obeyed without question, laying down on his back and opening his legs to expose his tailhole to him. Without wasting another second, Timmy plunged himself deep into. Rudy's back arched and screamed in pained pleasure. He couldn't utter single word properly due to being intoxicated with lust and ecstasy as his partner pounded him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Yana laid on her stomach, her face red and as cum-stained as the bed after having Frostwinkle's giant yeti member ravishing every orifice he could stick it into. She thought it was all over until she felt his dick slide into her pussy once again. He must've been really revenge-motivated as he pounded her as if they had just started, even though they were going at it for 2 hours. TWO. FUCKING. HOURS. OF PURE FUCKING. Her pussy and ass were red, swollen and achingly sensitive at this point.

"Again?" Yana whimpered, tugging at her chains. "How many rounds has this been?"

"Who cares? I certainly don't." Frostwinkle chuckled as continued the cheek-clapping.

* * *

"Athena! I'm gonna cum again!" Hunter groaned as he pounded her vagina for the umpteenth time.

"Hunter! I can't take it anymore!" Athena begged.

"Well, I just have one or two questions for you." He said.

"What?"

* * *

"Are you sorry for what you did?" Nacho asked authoritatively, pounding her non-stop as he slapped her ass so hard, it left an imprint.

"Yes, my king! I'm so sorry!" Catterly choked out.

* * *

"Do you regret what you did?" Miguel questioned, licking her cheek as he drilled her pussy with all the force he could muster.

"Yes! I'll never do it again!" Felicity screamed.

* * *

"Will you ever do it again?" Timmy growled before biting down on Rudy's shoulder.

"NO! I promise!" Rudy squealed.

* * *

"Let me hear you say it!" Wags barked.

"DADDY! I LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Snowball cried.

* * *

"Good to hear." Frostwinkle approved before blowing his final load into his wife.

Athena squawked and screeched as she was filled to the brim with her husband's cum as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She may not know it, but the other wives and Rudy were in bliss at the feeling of being filled and their ordeal finally ending. After several minutes of calming down, they were released from their restraints. The husbands dropped their menacing demeanor before wrapping their arms around their spouses in a loving embrace and sharing a long loving kiss with them before drifting off to sleep.

All was right with the world with these lovebirds... until their kids asked them about the weird noises they heard.


End file.
